


His Princess, no, His Rider

by CindyBarnard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sweet Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyBarnard/pseuds/CindyBarnard
Summary: Charlie/Hermione Fluff. A short little story of three parts. Hermione's schedule had been running behind on an important life event. But how could she tick it off if she really only had one wizard that met the standard? And how could she get over it to move on? Perhaps, she just needed to move forward and take the plunge. My first foray into a Hermione/Weasley pairing. HG/CW
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Un-beta’d) - Mistakes are my own.  
> Just a little fluff piece of Hermione with probably the only Weasley brother I can truly see her with.

Hermione was zoning out as Ron rambled on. She honestly had more important things to worry about than Lavender's newest interest. She found her thoughts drifting to the coming Sunday lunch at the Burrow and what that entails. Most likely another day of hinting at when she will settle down with a nice young wizard; as if she wasn't aware of her glaring single status. 

She definitely was… She was twenty-eight for merlin’s sake! Even she had a little box that should have been ticked by twenty-five for her husband. Her life plan wasn't going as she had compiled it in her planning journal! And it was causing havoc with her mental state. All the other boxes were being ticked off nice and timeous… Except the husband one and all that goes from that. She should be expecting their first child by twenty-eight! Hermione groaned then as she realised another box that should have been ticked now is also staying empty. And then all of this obviously took her thoughts to why she couldn’t settle with any wizard. Charlie. Charlie who bought a whole other can of anxiety to her already hectic state of mind. Or was it the hectic state of her emotions?

  
  


Ron fell quiet with her groan and blinked at her in surprise, noting her glazed eyes and the way she was pulling on her hair.

“Eh, Mione? Everything alright there?” his voice was tentative and slightly confused as it brought her back to her friend.

She rolled her eyes at him then. “Well yes, Ronald. Except that my schedule is completely ruined! I planned it so carefully! I mean, everything has been going according to schedule yet two things are overdue! Two boxes not ticked off! It's a nightmare!” 

Ron looked at her owlishly as he tried to comprehend what she was going on about. “Okay Mione… I can leave if I'm keeping you from Eh… Finishing your schedule?”

Hermione glared at him as if he had personally offended her then. “I'm not talking about work! My work is going exactly as planned, thank you very much. I am talking of my life! I should have been married by twenty-five and been pregnant now! Yet, I'm not married yet! Never mind even being involved with someone!”

Ron started laughing then and to the dismay of Hermione he seemed genuinely amused. “Mione… You can't plan life. Never mind love! Life and love happens as it should and when it should. You'll see, when you stop looking or planning for it, you will most likely walk smack into it. Or you already did and was too busy planning it to notice.

As if to accentuate his words he smacked his hands together with a happy grin. It only served to infuriate her further. “Ronald Weasley, I am a planner! If I can't plan then things don't make sense to me. How must I just  _ trust _ that things will go as needed? No. It must be planned and executed.” She finished with a satisfied nod. Besides, it wasn’t as if Charlie noticed her… so she hadn’t been waiting for him… not really. 

Ron just rolled his eyes as he stood up from her desk in preparation to leave her office. “Suit yourself Hermione. But I do think I know a bit more about the workings of love and marriage at this point. But if you feel my wisdom is unneeded then whatever.”

Hermione stared intently at Ron as he walked to the door, maybe he had a point she conceded. But as he went to slip through her door he gave her a last smile and eyebrow jiggle with muggle salute before disappearing. Urgh. No… He wasn't right. Schedules. There must be schedules. And Charlie. Yes, Charlie must be there. Maybe this holiday she could get his attention? 

CWHG

Hermione was still in a funk when she apparated with a pop to the border of the Burrow that sunday. She had been trying to resort her plan, but try as she might she couldn't extend the husband part past twenty-nine, and then she had to have her first child within a year at thirty. Going later than that will ruin her career schedule. She was positively in a dither. And Charlie. How could she get over him to marry someone else? Not that there ever was anything between them to get over with, she scoffed at herself. She would have to get her priorities straight and mind sorted before the next holidays. 

As she skulked to the crooked house her face was set in a perpetual frown and her hair standing in all directions as the nervous magic frizzed it. To those working with her they knew her to be looking like that for weeks now as her schedule had been her main point of concern. Or perhaps rather, obsession.

Hermione was surprised to find Molly to be in even more of a tizzy that day than normal. The elder witch was rushing around and bossing everyone to do everything from cleaning, degnoming and cooking even more than other lunches. It was as if she was expecting a special guest. Hermione dodged a flying cake pan that was coming from the oven in the nick of time as she raised her eyebrows in question at Ginny Potter. 

Ginny shook her head and mouthed a ‘don’t ask’ as she hurriedly poured another glass of wine and gulped it down while nervously watching her mother. 

Hermione frowned, her worries over her schedule and lack of anything with Charlie temporarily forgotten as she tried to figure out what she was missing. At that moment Molly turned and saw her. Her eyes narrowed on her and then swivelled to Ginny, who was trying to hide her wine and attempting to look busy mixing cake icing. 

“Ginny! Why isn’t the icing done yet! Time! He is almost here! We need to be finished! Hermione!”

Hermione jumped at the screech of her name from Molly, looking around nervously as if she was caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. She looked wide eyed at Molly and nervously patted her haywire curls.

“Be a dear and start setting the table? Include an extra seat … oh dear, next to who will he sit!” Hermione nodded and started levitating cutlery as Molly spoke, but froze as she trailed off… yes the table was full every Weasley family lunch… as the whole family, and adopted family was always there. Except for Charlie. He was never there. His visits were usually over the holidays kind and not afternoon lunch kind. 

Oh well, whomever it was, he could take the spot next to her. She was the only remaining single one so she would space up for the visitor. The thought reminded her of her schedule… which in turn made her scowl the whole time as she was setting the table. Single. She was still single. And still crushing on Charlie. This was getting ridiculous.

Maybe she could get a mail order husband? Those used to be popular in western times of America? Well she suspected that it was actually mail order brides then… She wondered how she would draw up the ad; ‘British witch looking for male wizard who wouldn’t mind being smothered in his sleep by wild hair… would Charlie mind my hair?’ Hermione muttered with a dramatic voice which tapered into an uncertain question.

She scoffed. All thoughts along the line of romance and relationship status always ended back at Charlie.

Hermione was so busy in her thoughts she didn't even realise the floo had activated minutes prior and that her entire thought process and mutterings had been observed in silent amusement. 

She had just levitated the final cutlery and conjured an extra seat next to her own when an amused voice interrupted her frenzied thoughts. “If being smothered by your hair was a prerequisite for sleeping with you… I‘ve never backed off from a challenge… besides, I’ve never minded your hair, it reminds me of a Chinese Fireball... You know, the liondragon.”

Hermione squealed as she jumped around, eyes widening at the sight of Charlie Weasley leaning against the fireplace casually, a playful smirk on his features. She felt the blush climbing up her features from below her collar, up her neck to finally colour her entire face. Her mouth gaped and then closed as she swallowed nervously. Her hands crept up to nervously pat down her wild curls. A useless endeavor as they had refused to be tamed for weeks now since her schedule panic had started. Now she was flustered on top of the anxiety. Charlie always flustered her. Why was he here now? Of all times… she couldn’t handle anxiety and fluster. It was too much for one witch to handle.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but only a small sound came out. She closed her mouth again and cleared her throat as she saw his smirk widen along with an eyebrow lifting in question at her. He looked good. Better than she remembered. Had his shoulders always been that broad? His neck muscles, always so… thick? Now heat was infusing her body. What was going on with her? Anxiety, fluster, and now  _ heat _ ? Realising that she was starring she finally managed to croak out a greeting. 

“Charlie… this is a surprise… uhm… wasn’t expecting you— oh! You are the extra guest!” Her final words tumbled out and along with it the realisation that this hunk of a specimen would sit next to her. Her flush deepened even more then, to the obvious amusement of Charlie.

Said specimen finally pushed away from the fireplace and walked towards her, when he was almost right next to her he gave her a wink before swerving to go to the noisy kitchen and responding over his shoulder. “Good to see you are still the same, Princess. Now, excuse me while I face the fiery love of mummy dragon.”

Hermione sat down on her seat with a manic giggle of something between panic and mirth at his dragon pun. Her heart was racing and the heat was causing her to fan herself with her hand. ‘Is this what having the vapors was like?’ She muttered to herself. With a groan she swished her wand and  _ accio’d  _ the bottle of wine Ginny had had earlier with a glass. 

She giggled when she heard Ginny’s voice from the kitchen yelling in exasperation followed by the wine and glass floating over, Ginny following as well. “I was busy pouring that!” 

Hermione lifted her brow in challenge as she proceeded to drink straight from the bottle after a quick contemplation of the size of the wine glass before her. Ginny looked to be wanting to grab the wine bottle but seeing the ferocious hair standing up all around Hermione's head made her put up her hands in surrender. “But you obviously need it more than I do…” 

Hermione lowered the bottle to glare at Ginny. “Charlie.”

Ginny grinned as she took a swig from the wine bottle then herself. “Oh… he still gets your knickers twisted doesn’t he.” 

Hermione groaned. “More like my knickers completely wet.”

Ginny laughed at her. “He is here to make some big family announcement… Mum’s hoping it's an engagement.” She rolled her eyes at Molly’s hope but Hermione felt her breathing hitch. The very real fear of Charlie marrying someone else was causing her anxiety to notch up another few degrees. Hermione took the wine bottle from Ginny and proceeded to empty it. 

Realising the impact her words had, Ginny was quick to try and placate her friend. “Not that I think it is that… otherwise I believe we would have had to set two extra spaces.” 

Ginny watched her contemplatively for a few seconds then  _ accio’d _ another bottle of wine. “You know, Hermione… if the Charlie crush is having you this twisted up, why not just tell him? I mean, I am quite sure he fancies you as well.” 

Ginny handed a full glass of wine to Hermione as she waited for her response. “Urg. I don’t know! He is so… perfect? You know, every witch’s wet dream. And I am so… frumpled? Like the colourless girl next door. How would he ever notice me? And besides, he lives in Romania… I won’t give up my career just as I am quite sure he won’t give up his. So why bother starting something we can’t finish?”

Hermione finished despondent as she drank from her glass, the perpetual frown back between her brows. 

Ginny looked at her and then laughed. “I heard what he said, you know. I was on my way in here to help you but after hearing that I sort of reversed back into the kitchen, hoping you’d finally get kissing.” She wiggled her eyebrows in suggestion as Hermione looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean? What did he say that could lead to kissing? He just made fun of me?” 

Ginny slapped her forehead then. “You are so oblivious! He basically said he wants to sleep with you! When he said that he doesn’t back off from a challenge... he meant that he’d take being smothered by your hair if he could sleep with you! And then proceeded to compare you to a dragon. Hello, this is Charlie, being compared to a dragon is as high as a compliment you can get!”

Hermione frowned and then after re-analyzing his exact words in her head her eyes widened at the realisation of Ginny’s words. “Oh.”

Taking a big gulp from her glass her eyes met with Ginny’s mirthful ones. “Well, I certainly bollocksed that up then.” 

She buried her face in her hands with a groan while mumbling through her palms. “I’m such an idiot… Charlie flusters me so!”

Ginny just laughed as she stood up to return to the kitchen where Molly was frantically yelling for her to bring the food to the table. Hermione stood up and followed to help.


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2** _

The meal was noisy. As usual. But it was nice and normal and everyone was happy. Hermione felt herself in a constant state of laughter and blushing with Charlie next to her. He would make a point teasing her sensibilities and drawing her into discussion about creature rights and health. She forgot that they actually had the same interest front and centre in their life. Creatures.

The only difference was that she was more in the formal and political side of creature rights whereas he was more in the direct hands-on side of taking care of creatures.

She had just finished a passion-filled tirade of her current project for werewolf rights when Charlie casually dropped his arm around the back of her chair. His other arm lifting his own glass of firewhiskey and sipping while listening in full attention to her. The arm around the back of her chair was warm against her shoulders and Hermione was very aware of its presence. She swallowed some wine nervously while quickly thinking about how much she had drunk so far. A quick calculation made her eyes widen in horror. Too much. She had drunk too much. But she felt fine, so with a slight shrug, she poured another glass while settling her shoulders back more firmly against Charlie's arm. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to have something with him? Even if it was just a once-off… get him out of her system?

Hermione turned her face back to him as she asked him about his plans for the future. He smiled slyly as she realised the fingers that had dangled off the side of the backrest of the chair had lifted to rest on the back against her shoulder blade. And she was now very aware that they were rubbing in small circles over her jumper. Oh my. Her skin tingled. Her stomach knotted and her heartbeat felt like it was jumping out of her chest. He must be hearing it surely?

Schooling her features she kept her eyes locked to him, waiting for his answer. But instead of answering her he turned his attention to the table and called for everyone's attention. Still seated with his arm behind her and his fingers still rubbing her shoulder blade.

"Oi! Everyone! A minute please?"

His voice was strong and carried down the table over all the noisy clatter and chatter. Hermione expected him to stand up or sit straighter… to remove his arm. But he didn't. He still sat casually with his arm around her chair and that naughty smile on his face as he looked at everyone's expecting faces.

"So… I am guessing everyone is wondering why I am here, out of the norm. As of last week, I have moved back to England. Next week I am starting my new job at the new creature Conservation that opens in two weeks. I am the new head Keeper for the newly instated, first in England, Dragons habitat! I am quite sure you all know of the Conservation as that was the last big project princess here pushed. It was time to return to my roots and I am quite happy with the move. Now I can be here to keep you lot happy by joining the monthly family lunch. No more breathing that fiery love fire down my neck mum." Charlie finished with a mock glare at Molly as the heat once more burned her cheeks with his mention of her role in the conservation.

Loud cheers erupted from the entire family. Everyone was ecstatic about the wayward child that would be home and close once more. Hermione felt herself smiling as she realised her only con with Charlie was no more. Well besides the fact that she had believed he didn't notice her. She might have been wrong about that though, considering today's revelations. She had absolutely no reason to not pursue something with him now… if he did actually want her as she believed he might. As if reading her thoughts he shifted his arm to instead of resting on her seat backrest, to firmly rest around the back of her neck and his hand to now openly clasp her shoulder while his thumb now caressed her through the jumper. Hermione stiffened slightly at the now blatantly personal hold that she couldn't excuse off for casual anymore. She realised his thumb had stilled with her stiffening. She quickly relaxed her shoulders before he thought she didn't want his hold and gave him a shy smile from beneath her lashes. His thumb started to move again in the slow circles from before.

Hermione had twin spots of colour on her cheeks for the remainder of the day, with a silly little smile that didn't leave her mouth once. Charlie only removed his arm when they resumed eating but he made a point of touching her constantly, which made up for the lack of his arm around her.

Ginny made a crude gesture with exaggerated eyebrow wiggling at some point at Hermione of which the witch returned with a wink and eyeroll. But other than that no one else except Molly seemed to notice the brewing tension — of the good kind—- between Charlie and Hermione.

When lunch was over the family moved outside were the younger men and women and grandkids proceeded to play some quidditch. Except for Hermione, she was quite content to sit with Molly and Arthur along with Percey and Audrey as they babysat the toddlers. Hermione was making faces at little Albus when Molly sat down beside her. A knowing smile on her face. "I am glad Charlie is home. Maybe he will finally settle down and give me some more grandbabies to spoil. Maybe you will too, I daresay."

Hermione stilled and looked at Molly carefully. She didn't like the thought of Charlie with another witch. A frown settled on her face. "Do you think he moved back to settle down? That maybe there is a witch he wants to be with?"

Molly smiled reassuringly at Hermione and patted her shoulder as a mother would. "Yes, I believe he came back to finally settle down, dear. As for a certain witch, who knows? Charlie has always been his own person and even though he is jovial and seemingly open. I never know what really goes on in his head. But, recent observation has led me to believe he knows exactly what he wants. And I believe you do too."

With that, Molly turned her attention to little Al as he had been tugging on her hair to gain her attention. Hermione watched the toddler charming his grandmother and turned her attention to Charlie as he flew overhead on his broom. She had been forced enough times to watch and support her friends' quidditch obsessions to know that he was a superb flier. As he noticed her observation of him he slowed his broom to hover a bit over a few feet from her and gave her a saucy wink before flying away again. He was big and bulky over the broom, which seemed even smaller than normal, but he flew deftly and with complete mastery. Hermione followed him with a small smile on her features.

Yes, she knew what she wanted.

And she got what she wanted because once she decided it became part of her schedule. Molly was right, he came back. That was the actions of someone preparing to settle down and be closer to his family. And she wanted herself to be the one he settled with.

Hermione grinned to herself as her eyes never left the man as he flew.

CWHG

_Hi Charlie,_

_I was wondering if you have the time, could you come and make a turn at my office during the week?_

_I want to run something by you._

_The reception witch will point you to my office, she will have your name and cleared for the visit._

_Yours,_

_H.G._

Hermione groaned. This would be the sixth rewrite. How much more cheesy could it sound? Her hair was once again all over the place. They had finally become tameable after the previous weekend. But as the days went on and she didn't hear from Charlie the anxiety and uncertainty had started to gnaw at her again. And thus; wild hair. _Again._

She finally realised that she needed to make the next move maybe? He had already moved back to England in a clear show of being ready to settle. He had also at Sunday lunch made obvious overtures on her. Even she couldn't not see it for what it was. So, maybe he was waiting for her to make a move now? To reciprocate?

And so, a letter.

She wrote a letter. A short letter. A nonsensical letter. More a note than a letter, really. And was it a business note or a personal note? It certainly didn't read as one or either. And what was it that she wanted to run by him? She didn't even know!

With a sigh, she checked the time and sealed the letter before sending it off with her owl or she might change her mind. Again.

It was still early morning. She had written the letters before leaving for work and so was quite in a rush as she hadn't realised she would rewrite them quite so much. She was almost late when she flew through the Ministry to her level. Witches and Wizards around her only rolled their eyes at her manic dash with wild hair everywhere. It was a common sight for them. Especially in the last month or so.

Hermione had been busy rereading the amendment bill draft for werewolves at about ten when a letter zoomed out of the chute that connected with the Ministry owelry. Her heart hammered when she saw the CW seal stamp.

With trembling fingers, she opened the letter and scanned the contents.

_Princess,_

_I'll be there later this afternoon._

_Yours,_

_Charlie_

Hermione blew out the breath she had been unknowingly holding. Bollocks.

Now she only had a few hours left to figure out exactly what she supposedly wanted to run past him. She hadn't thought that he would come the same day still! Damn. Maybe a congratulatory celebration for his new job? No, that wouldn't work as she knew Molly was already busy with that. Maybe his input on her Werewolf bill? But maybe that would put more of a business stamp on seeing him. She wanted something personal.

She started to chew her nails. A bad habit she managed to break only sporadically. And now was not one of those times. Finally, she dropped her head on her table. Where she promptly proceeded to bang it twice in frustration with herself. She was useless with flirting and men. She had no natural instinct for it. It was why it also went over her head so often. If Ginny hadn't pointed to the meaning of his remark on Sunday she wouldn't even have known he was flirting with her. At least it had been more obvious during lunch… She was quite sure even she would have picked up on it by then. Maybe.

The day flew by and before she knew it was three in the afternoon. She would knock off at four and Charlie had yet to appear. Maybe he forgot?

Hermione had freshened herself up and even attempted to once again tame her hair by one that afternoon already. Now it was past three and she was pacing nervously in her office. She stopped to sniff her armpits, okay at least no nervous sweat, yet. But what if this time she actually managed to throw caution to the wind and just jump him? Oh merlin, what if they did actually kiss? Furrowing her brow she tried to sniff her breath, cupping her hands and blowing while trying to whiff. It was in this odd activity that Charlie caught her. His voice alerted her to the fact that he was there. In her office. And she didn't hear him come in. Bollocks, she had left her door ajar to hear him arrive. So much for that.

"Princess, do I need to worry about you blowing fire? I mean, I wouldn't mind but I do still hope to kiss you eventually so would like my face intact for that."

Hermione swiveled around wide-eyed. A blush already on her face. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, laughing through her fingers.

"How is it that you manage to catch me every time in the most ridiculous of moments?"

She heard his low chuckle and felt him step closer to her. Hermione peeked over her hands at him and swallowed heavily as his hands took her own away from her face. Forcing her to look up at him.

"I prefer to think of them as sweet and endearing moments." He had that naughty smile on his features again. And his blue eyes held warmth so Hermione found herself relaxing and allowed his hands to continue holding hers. His hands were large and rough, but warm and comforting. Especially as her hands seemed to always be cold. As well as her feet. She had ice block feet. She wondered if he would mind her pressing her cold feet against him in winter to warm when they slept? Her exes all hated that.

"What's going through your mind, princess?" Hermione started. She hadn't noticed that she had gotten caught up in her inner monologue. Before realising what she was saying she responded honestly. "I was wondering if you'd mind my cold feet at night."

Realising what she had said out loud she freed her one hand to slap her face in consternation. "Oh bollocks. I keep doing it. Why do I keep doing it with you?"

Charlie laughed then. An honest and warm, amused laugh. He pulled her towards him with the hand he still held until she was against him. Then not figuring what was going to happen he lifted his hands and cupped her face between them. His twinkling eyes searched her face and a smile tucked his mouth. "I'm going to kiss you now, princess. Been waiting far too long to wait any longer."

Hermione swallowed, her eyes not leaving him, and then nodded slowly in affirmation. Oh, merlin, it was actually happening, she was going to kiss Charlie Weasley. Charlie's thumbs softly traced her lips then as he lowered his head and she anticipated the touch of his lips. Only it didn't come. Instead, his breath ghosted over her mouth as he hovered millimeters from her. Hermione closed the distance by standing on tiptoes and lightly touched her lips to his. As if that barest of touch of lips was what he had waited for he took control, claiming her mouth fully as his lips pressed to her own. Teasing and tasting and moving in a way that weakened her knees till she sagged back against her desk. Charlie pressed against her as his tongue teased its way into her mouth, his hands roamed down her body urgently until his hands grabbed her arse and lifted her so that she sat on the desk. Hermione groaned into his mouth as she clasped her legs around his hips and ground against him. His own body shuddered with that movement and she felt his hardness straining against his trousers and pressing to her core. The kiss deepened even more and she lost complete sense of her surroundings and herself. The only thing that mattered to her was feeling him. Being consumed by him. Her hands gripping his shirt in fists behind his back while her mouth was being devoured by his.

Hermione had no doubt that she would have ended up naked and on her back in her office, if a surprised squeak hadn't pulled them from the haze of lust that had consumed them both at that point. With a flush she peeked from around Charlie to see who stood in the door as he lowered his head to rest in the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

She knew by his heavy breathing and the obvious bulge still pressing into her that he was just as affected as she. And that he was in no condition to turn around and face whoever had entered her office.

So they stayed like that while Hermione's assistant stammered out that she was knocking off and trying to get away as quickly as possible. When her office door closed behind the assistant she started to giggle. Here she was, her crush of the last ten years, a hulking manly red-haired and tattooed dragon tamer between her thighs and well on the way to _finally_ be ravished by him… and her assistant walks in.

With her giggles she felt his chest also rumble against her as his own laughter met her from where his face was still buried in her neck. Finally, he lifted his face with a grin and planted a sweet kiss to her forehead before stepping back slightly to search her face.

"Was there actually something you wanted to run by me, princess? Or did I misread the situation… wouldn't be the first time with you." He had a self-deprecating smile as he said the last that made her frown. Where had he misread her in the past?

Hermione shook her head. "No. There was nothing, besides wanting to see you again… and looking for a reason to see you… you know, uhm, I am not good with this."

Charlie caressed her lip with his thumb as he studied the way her mouth moved as she stammered out her response. "I've been wanting to kiss you for no less than eight years already, Hermione. You don't need to be good with flirting or whatever. You've had me since the day I fell at your feet. Literally. I just never seemed to be able to get you. Sometimes it would seem as if you notice me, and then not."

Hermione smiled in memory at the day he mentioned. It had been eight years prior. She had been twenty then and Charlie had come to the Burrow for the first time since the end of the war. So she hadn't seen him in more than two years. He had dealt with the losses of the war by not stepping a foot on English soil all those years. She knew she had filled out and matured in that time, so she did not look like the scrawny teenager anymore but a young woman. Although she still had the same wild hair and same bossy personality so to everyone else who saw her daily she was the same. But that day was different.

She had known Charlie would be there and for some reason her young insecurities had peeked out and she wanted to look nice for the long lost Weasley brother who would finally visit his family. And who she might have developed a crush on at Bill and Fleur's wedding already. So she had dressed up, a bit. And applied some makeup, and did her hair in a nice curly updo. And then proceeded to be spectacularly late to lunch as she got sidetracked with a book she had been reading while waiting for the time to leave. So when she fell out of the floo amidst hurried _scorgifies_ to remove soot and shrugging off her coat and gloves she hadn't realised that there was someone in the living room. Someone who had frozen mid-step to watch her harried entrance and cleaning with surprised amusement. And when she finally settled and looked up right into his eyes he made to hurriedly step forward to assist her or greet her or to do _something_ , only instead of stepping towards her he fell forward right at her feet.

Hermione had stood frozen looking down at red hair tied in a ponytail as the big man hurriedly pushed himself back up. Twin spots of red on his cheeks as he met her spooked eyes. He hurriedly said hello before carefully backing up to glare at the offender that had caused him to trip in the first place, muttering something about letting a dragon incinerate it.

He had tripped over Arthur's footstool.

She came back to the present to smile at Charlie and then shifted forward slightly to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I remember that. Needless to say, that was the only time I've ever seen you flustered. Yet you manage to have me all bothered every single time I set eyes on you. You've always had me, Charlie. I thought it had been obvious? That day… I had dressed up especially for you. It's always been you. It is why my schedule went behind."

Charlie snorted at her words. "Ah, yes the schedule. Ron informed mum that your manic anxiety was because you weren't married or pregnant yet as per your 'planned schedule'. She in turn thought I should know before you do something drastic like mail order a husband. In hindsight… I do suspect mum has been team Charlie and Hermione all along as she always kept me apprised of everything you. Anyway, I feared some arranged husband might actually happen when I heard you drafting your supposed ad on Sunday. I knew I would have to move quickly so decided to just be blunt and make it obvious."

Hermione laughed then and snuggled into his chest as his arms pulled her close. "Well… I wouldn't really have mail ordered a husband, I am not that desperate. I truthfully already knew what my issue was. I wanted you. And up until Sunday I didn't know that you wanted me as well. As I said… I am not good with this. Unless you blatantly spell it out, which Ginny did FYI, it goes right over my head. Which might explain why you thought you misread me. Whenever I feared I was being too obvious I would convince myself that you couldn't want frumpled old me, then I would close myself off."

Charlie pushed her away just enough to look into her face. A frown on his brow. "Why wouldn't I want you? And why would you say you are frumpled? You are perfect for me. You're a princess in my eyes. Why do you think I call you princess?"

Hermione blushed at his words. It was the sweetest thing a man has ever said to her. "I am just normal, Charlie. No fashion or hair sense. I chew my nails and sport ink stains and cat hair as accessories. You… you're sexy and strong and manly. You tame dragons! You have a unique sense of humour, which only makes it all the more funny and sweet. Trust me, to most people we aren't the same league. I mean, I have no issue with what I am and don't care what others think of me, but I do care about what you think and what you might care about. And I thought you might call all witches princess, you know, like a personal speech mannerism." She finished her words with a shrug of embarrassment.

Charlie shook his head in amusement, then cupping her face he tilted it up to look at him. Then proceeded to plant a kiss between his sentences to accentuate what he was telling her. "You silly witch. I only call _you_ princess, You are my princess. And you are beautiful. Chewed nails, ink stains, and cat hair and all. As I don't even know what counts for fashion, I mean, I only ever cared about dragons! They don't even wear clothes… I honestly do not care how you dress. To me, you look good. You smell good. You feel good. And now I know you taste good. That is it for me. You are smart, sexy, with ambition and intelligence that I can only marvel at. You even laugh at my dragon jokes, you get them. No one thinks they are funny… yet you do. You just called them unique even. You are it for me. And besides… I do not actually tame dragons, you can't really tame them. But I have wrestled quite a few of them. Does that still qualify me as manly?" He the last sentence finished with a mischievous smile.

Hermione searched his eyes and saw only earnest truth in them. This gorgeous man honestly believed her to be perfect for him. And seeing the truth of his conviction she felt her insecurities fall away and a deep sense of comfort and confidence in him, in them, filled her. She trusted him.

And so she slid off the desk to once more stand on her toes to kiss him. A long lingering kiss, filled with the promise of many more to come.

"Well, I'd say wrestling dragons qualifies you for something a bit more than manly… Come on, my dragon. Let me show you where I live. I believe we will be seeing each other quite a lot from now on." Her words whispered as he smiled in return while she grabbed her bag and shouldered it.

"I was hoping for daily, princess. This dragon needs his rider now that he has her." He grinned as they clasped hands while walking out hand in hand together. Hermione's snort of laughter at the joke following behind them.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

_Almost a month later - Next Weasley family lunch._

Hermione, followed by Charlie within seconds stepped out of the floo, she then removed the soot from her as well as Charlie as they smiled mischievously at each other. Fingers constantly touched the other as they removed outer garments and whispered beneath their breaths little nothings as new couples were wont to do.

Finally happy with the appearances they clasped hands, as they never walked without holding hands these days, and turned to go look for the family. Hearing everyone outside they figured Molly was taking advantage of the good late autumn weather meaning lunch would be in the yard that day. Hermione stopped contemplatively before stepping out, causing Charlie to halt as well due to their clasped hands. Lifting an eyebrow in an inquiry at her he waited for her response.

Hermione looked at him with a slight frown. "Do you think this might come as a shock?" To show what she meant she lifted their clasped hands between them.

Charlie frowned at her question then broke out in an amused smile. "You know what princess, no. No, I do not believe it would be."

And with that Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes as they stepped outside to be met with amused stares and smiles as everyone took in their clasped hands as they walked over to where Molly had just finished supervising the setting of the table.

As they reached the elder witch Hermione couldn't help but sport a ridiculous happy grin as Molly beamed in obvious delight at them before loudly proclaiming; "Oh! Finally! I've been getting so worried whether you two would ever get your senses sorted!"

Molly then proceeded to hug both of them and to then turn around to get the food on the table. Not even waiting for them to respond. Charlie chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead before turning to go and talk to his father, leaving Hermione to say hello to her friends.

As expected Ginny had a poured glass of wine ready which she handed to Hermione. And a wide knowing smirk. "So, knickers finally getting off, eh?"

Hermione facepalmed with Ginny's words. The younger witch really had no shame. "Yes. As a matter of fact. Quite frequently as well. Apparently, I am a dragon rider now."

Hermione winked as she sipped her wine while Ginny started to laugh out loud, some wine spewing from her mouth. "Only you could ever appreciate his dragon jokes, Hermione." Ginny gasped out. Hermione jumped when suddenly the redhead yelled quite loudly over her shoulder before Hermione could even react further. "Oi! Ron! Harry! Pay up! You too, George!"

Frowning she saw the two wizards ambling towards them with a giggling Lavender in tow. George followed seconds later with a wink at Hermione.

"Whatever Gin. You had a handicap. You actually knew Hermione fancied him." Ron grumbled as he produced what seemed to be five Galleons from his pocket to hand to his sister and another five to Lavender who looked like the cat that got the cream. Hermione watched the exchange with surprise, trying to figure out what was going on just as Harry and George also produced five galleons each to Ginny and Lavender.

"Okay, stop. What's going on?" Hermione crossed her arms and demanded from the lot, who glanced at her guiltily.

Lavender was the one who responded, looking quite smug as she counted out her fifteen galleons before beginning on a long-winded speech. "Well, you see, about five years ago," she glanced at the rest for confirmation before continuing. "We, meaning Gin and me, realised you and Charlie had the hots for each other. After seeing you making quite the arse of yourself that Christmas when you were drunk and trying to flirt with him, oh that was so funny!" Lavender broke off to giggle while Hermione's eyes widened in horror. She remembered that party, but not much of what she did later when just the younger generation had stayed up. "You went to sit on his lap pretending to be some sort of sexy dragon- that was a hoot by itself, and then ended up on your butt at his feet instead! Charlie, of course, tried to help you up and tried to get you to sit on his lap anyway— which is how we knew he fancied you as well, but you then went all stuttery and red and instead bumped your head against his which led to you passing out over him! Charlie actually held you on his lap for the rest of the night to let you sleep it off before personally putting you to bed. It was really so sweet."

Lavender sighed at the thought with a soft smile. And then laughed when she saw Hermione's pale and shocked face and hastened to continue the story. "So, I and Gin bet that eventually, you two would end up together. But the boys here being the emotionally handicapped men they are thought the whole thing was just some alcohol-induced stupor and that their sensible Hermione and wild Charlie would never have chemistry. But Gin and me, we knew. Right, Gin?"

Ginny nodded with a very self-satisfied smirk as she and Lavender proceeded to high five each other. Harry, Ron, and George just rolled their eyes and mumbled about handicaps and female intuition.

Yet all Hermione was thinking was what an arse she had made of herself that Christmas party. It was actually due to that night that she strictly monitored her alcohol intake. It rankled that she couldn't remember what she had done nor even how she ended up in her designated bed in the Burrow when she woke up the next morning. And how on earth did she even try to impersonate a sexy dragon? How was that even possible? She groaned and covered her face.

"How could I pass out over him? And trying to sit in his lap! Trying to be a sexy dragon? I don't remember any of it! You know, this is why I never get drunk. So embarrassing!" Hermione had just finished the sentence when a pair of familiar strong arms circled her waist from behind and pulled her back against his chest, laughter rumbling through him.

"But you were cute, princess. And quite a good sexy dragon, I thought. I believed that night would finally be it. Then you passed out after giving me a lump on my head." Charlie nuzzled her neck as he spoke while the rest of the group watched the interaction with varying degrees of smiles and head shakes. Except for Ron. He looked disturbed.

"Uhm. That looks so weird. Hermione, it is weird you and my brother being all… squishy… it is just… _abnormal…_ I mean, sure you look happy and that is great… but weird…" Ron trailed off with a shake of his head as if trying to clear his mind of some image while everyone laughed at him. He always reacted in such ways when he was confronted with new relationships between those closest to him. Harry and Ginny being prime examples.

Hermione sighed, at least he managed to take the attention away of her drunken embarrassment of five years prior. The wink Ron gave her when Ginny chastised him to not be an idiot like he had been with her and Harry, told her that maybe he had done it on purpose. Sweet Ron. He knew she hated that type of attention. She returned his wink with a thankful smile.

CWHG

That night at Hermione's flat she felt particularly cold. The good weather had only lasted so long before clouds gathered and shortly followed by storming rains and wind. The temperature had dropped quickly and she was glad to be back home where she lit the fires and lamps. Charlie was already undressing down to his underpants and getting into bed while she fed Crookshanks and adjusted the lighting for nighttime. By the time she crawled in next to Charlie, her feet were ice blocks which she wasn't sure what to do with. Warming charm perhaps, but where would the authenticity be in that now that she had a warm body next to her?

Charlie pulled her close to him under the covers and held her tightly to his chest in an effort to warm her. Deciding to just take the plunge she tentatively pressed her cold feet against his warm legs, waiting for him to pull away or something. A slow and contented smile settled on her face when he instead opened his legs enough so that she could wiggle her feet between them where he then clamped them between his legs. Quite soon the warmth of his legs warmed her feet as she drifted to sleep with his breath on her neck.

Quite happy that Charlie would, in fact, warm her cold feet on winter nights. He was truly the perfect wizard for her. And she would happily be his princess. Or rider. She was a dragon rider, he says. Yes, that had a certain ring to it that made her feel all wild and daring.

Charlie was her dragon and she was his dragon rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well this is it. Like I said, just a short fluff piece. I know there wasn't any actual relationship progression in this, as this was only meant to be of their actual getting together. But I imagine the progression as having been slow over a period of eight years at each holiday with little moments and good conversation. I would also imagine letters exchanged at odd intervals during the years when one or the other would ask for some creature related advice or input or maybe even gift ideas for the rest of the family - probably as an excuse to hear from the other. Like with the Conservation, I imagine a lot of communications happening between them that year in regards to the Dragons habitat etc.
> 
> I hope it was fun and will maybe see if I can do snippets of flashbacks to some moments between them over the eight-year progression, but can't dedicate to it at this time.


End file.
